Survival
by Supergogetass4
Summary: A new type of game, with Jigsaw and characters of my own creation. Maybe OOC, but an original idea to be sure. Its difficult to describe, just read.


Hey guys, made this on a whim, since someone got me into NaNoWriMo, but then got bitchy about it so I left it. Gonna carry on the story here, making it a brand new story which I have created from a world I made up in my head.

Disclaimer : I don't own most of these works, I own some of them since I created them

* * *

"A barren, desolate wasteland. This world is not fit to be called home, not to everyone here. I only hope we are the only ones here, and the only ones to stay here." A figure clad in black and red armour with a hefty sword on his back walked across the wasteland of a once great and powerful civilisation. From the blade mounted on his back, a thin trail of blood was visible behind him, almost marking where he had been and where he was. Someone could follow the trail and lead them right to him, but everyone knew better than that. Dravon, as the figure was known, was one of the only survivors on this planet, or one of the only humans who hadn't been killed once before, and therefore had never come back to life. There was a scar across his face, on the right side, a marker that he was one of the only people to ever survive a trap by the engineer known as Jigsaw. His hair, black and spiked, with a style similar to that of Goku SS4. His eyes were dark brown, with bits of crimson in them, and a red boarder around the outside of his eyes. The coat of armour he wore was black plated with red trim, making it seem somewhat demonic. The sword itself, his main weapon, was a hefty sword of about 4-5 foot, and glowed red every so often. Along the bottom of the blade there was skulls and halos decorating it, and the hilt contained a single circular disk, depicting a symbol of a nightmare penguin. Dravon's eyes flicked from side to side, looking for someone or somewhere to set up camp. "It's gonna be a long night," sighed Dravon.

In this world there are 4 quadrants, 4 different parts of the world, which are separated. These different quadrants are named 'Skydon', 'Bredar', 'Ridos' and 'Hirde'. In each of these quadrants resides humans, who are fighting for survival. Some go mad, some fight and survive. Others just run and hide. Those who stand and fight obtain more power, and more strength. The people who go mad generally die quite quickly, although some become psychopathic. Dravon and the engineer known as Jigsaw resided in the 'Skydon' quadrant, while Tefla, Harnoran and Ichine resided in 'Bredar', 'Ridos' and 'Hirde' respectively. The 4 quadrants can be bridged, but legend says that only the cybernetic hydra grants the power to do so. The four people mentioned ; Dravon, Tefla, Harnoran and Ichine, are all linked together in some way. To begin with, they were all brought to this wasteland without their knowledge, and they all stood up to fight. Dravon is a Blademaster, Tefla is a Soulweaver, Harnoran is a Junk Archer and Ichine is a Time Warrior, each granting them power, but not enough power to bridge the gap. Secondly, they know each other, but only due to coincidence. They have all seen eachother before, by chance, but they wouldnt recognise who the other 3 people were if they saw them . It was estimated by someone who lived on this wasteland for a long time, that there are over 3 billion people here in total, and some theorised that this was the governments solution to when the resources of the earth were used up. No-one knew why they were there, or even if they were in the same galaxy as they started, but this was a totally new planet. There was no disease, no famine, plenty of water and other minerals and the only thing bad was the fact that the entire planet was a battlefield. Additionally, and most importantly, every inhabitant on the planet has a small disk with the power of one animal or creature imbued into it. This, is the story of those whose lives have been touched by Dravon, and the cybernetic hydra.

On the other side of the world, in Ridos quadrant, Harnoran staggered across the wasteland looking for somewhere to rest. He finally collapsed against a rock, coughing blood and small shards of metal from his mouth. "Perhaps attacking them all at once wasn't such a good idea...haha," he thought as he began to clear the blood from his mouth and chin. Harnoran was by no means a great fighter, but he was clever and knew he had to fight to survive. He dropped his bow next to him, and took his arrow sheath off his back. His bow was fashioned in the style of a raven with its mouth open, to create an ornate effect. The animal symbol in the centre was a raven, a black raven with piercing eyes. On his body Harnoran wore a simple black leather plate, and along his legs, dragonhide leggings. On his head was a cowl in the style of a raven, to match his personality. Attached onto his belt was a shortsword, with a wolf symbol, something a comrade had once given him, for close range fighting. Harnoran himself was a pale complexioned male. His hair was silver, long and flowing, stretching down towards his back. Around his face, there was a hair spike on either side, along with a small spike of hair sticking down to his nose. When he removed the cowl, his hair underneath was spiked out in layers, before coming longer and flowing. Harnoran leant back against the rock and sighed, clutching his bow, as he heard noises getting closer. "Hoped it would be a little longer before they found me...still," He jumped up from his sitting spot, and pulled his arrows from their sheath. He cocked his head to one side with a smile "Come get some!"

In the world just off to the left of both Skydon and Ridos, called Bridar, another warrior walked across a beaten battlefield. This time a female, who was looking for food and water somewhere, and spotted a small supply camp nearby. She ran towards it, with her blade raised incase of need. All that was in the tent was a few days worth of food and water, and a small bed. She sighed and stabbed her sword into the ground to block off the door to the tent. She then removed her helmet and attached it to the handle of the blade, before jumping onto the bed and relaxing for a while. "I wonder, where did everyone go...? I miss the others, everyone I was with...the Jigsaw trap. So why can't I remember them?" The warrior, called Tefla, had been put onto this planet from a very early age and was forced to fend for herself. Through this, Tefla became a master at wielding a sword, and proficient in fighting, to the point of wearing a blindfold whenever she does fight. Her weapon of choice was a thin but razor-edged blade, with the symbol in the hilt being that of a Dark Pegasus. The blade itself glowed different colours depending on her mood, giving more and different power with each mood. By trade, Tefla was a SoulWeaver, giving her power over supernatural and also being able to channel her spirit into attack power. Physically looking at Tefla, she was a perfectly normal, if slightly thin teenage girl. Her hair was long and black, reaching down to her hips, and it was combed so it was on the either side of her face. Her battle armour was yellow and black, representing the balance between her Pegasus and the darkness surrounding it. Her helmet was a simple Corinthian helmet adorned in the style of a paladin, with dual valkyrie wings attacked to the back. Suddenly, there was a ripping noise, and a dark claw ripped through the side of the tent. Tefla quickly jumped back and grabbed her sword. "Just another day, another maniac," she stated, tieing a blood stained blindfold onto her face before lunging at the creature.

In the final quadrant of the world, the last warrior was fighting, surrounded by a group of bandits who thought she was a weak little girl. Since she was resting against a rock when they ambushed her, she took up her axe, and looked at the group of bandits. "Hmph, all of you guys against me? The odds just aren't fair." One of the bandits stepped forward "What, you want to call backup or something?" The warrior, known around the quadrant as Ichine, just laughed. "No. By the time I'm done YOU will be the ones needing backup." And with that simple sentence, the bandits found themselves with cuts and wounds all over their bodies, where Ichine didn't even seem to have flinched. The bandit leader looked at her, looked her straight in the face, and said "W-what are you?". Ichine laughed evilly, and replied "A time warrior," before the bandit leader was cut in half. Ichine threw her axe into the ground next to her, sat back down against the rock from before and slowly fell asleep. Looking at Ichine physically, she seemed like a perfectly normal 16 year old girl, but with a red glow in her eyes instead of a natural colour. Also, her short black hair had a lot of crimson in it, showing a demonic look. Her armour was fairly simple, it was light armour in the style of a paladin. Her axe was a basic double handed axe, with the theme of the top half of a skeleton across the sides. In the centre, there was a skull at the top and a red jewel in the very middle of the axe. The symbol present inside the jewel on her axe was that of a Great White Shark. As she slept, someone walked towards her slowly, being careful not to wake her. "Hello again Ichine, it seems you still aren't being very good to yourself, so I want to play another game..."

Finally, the stage was set, and all the players were in the right places. Other people in the quadrants hurried around, taking their final places. The days to come would be some of the most decisive days ever on the planet, and everyone will have to make a choice. Finally, now everything is in place, the players can begin their parts, the search for the cybernetic hydra, the lives touched or destroyed by Dravon, Harnoran, Tefla or Ichine, and the engineer known as Jigsaw. Everything was in motion, the time has come. A maniacal laughter sounded, before a tape started playing, signalling the start of the game.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, please leave a review, to begin with 1 review will make me post the next chapter, since I have 5 or 6 Chapters waiting

c: ~


End file.
